Call it What You Want
by Shroomed
Summary: All Tenten wants is a day off, but typically Neji isn't going to let her have her way. She's just going to have to make his life hell until he does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This came to me at night suddenly and I thought it would make a funny story. It's supposed to be funny, but I'm not sure if it's dry humor (because there's a LOT of sarcasm in here) or if it's any kind of humor at all. Um I think this is when they're genin, but post chunin exams. But a bit of a warning it's kind of crack, I mean I didn't intend it to be in the first place but as I read over it, it sort of just came out that way. I kind of just wanted to write a funny Nejiten, and I'm not sure it'll be super romantic but there will probably be romance, so yea. Enough of my terrible ranting! Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: You're Not in Love With Me<em>

Tenten sighed and practically threw her self on the ground next to Neji. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to go home and get some rest. She sat up straight and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

From the corner of her eye she could see Neji raising an eyebrow at her. Obviously judging her. She debated with herself for a moment if it would have been worth it to call him out, but she decided against it. She was too tired.

"Alright my glorious students, that was a wonderful training session we had today! Now before we leave, I have an announcement to make!" Gai exclaimed.

"_How does this man have so much enthusiasm after all we just did?" _Tenten thought to her herself.

"An announcement! How exciting sensei!" Lee exclaimed as well, with as much enthusiasm as Gai.

"_That's another one. I swear it has to coke," _Tenten thought. That was her theory, in fact. Not specifically coke, but some type of drug or another had to be what was fueling Lee and Gai-sensei. Where else would they get all that energy from? In fact, Tenten would rather believe that it was drugs, then believe that they were just naturally that _flamboyant _about everything.

"Yes Lee, it's that type of enthusiasm that I love! I swear I grow prouder of you day after da-"

"The announcement?" Neji interrupted. Tenten mentally thanked him, Gai-sensei could have and would have gone on forever. "_Maybe it's Amphetamine,"_ Tenten thought. Speed would explain every single characteristic of Gai-sensei.

"Ah that's right Neji! I'm glad to see that you are eager about this! This announcement is specially for you," Gai said winking at Neji.

"_Typical,"_ Tenten thought.

"You see, our team has been given a mission!" Gai said. Lee's mouth made an "O" shape and Tenten tried to hold in a yawn.

"Where are we going sensei?" Lee asked, getting up in the process.

"Ah! Not "We", my dear Lee! I will not be attending this mission! In fact one of you won't be either!"

Tenten's ears perked up. "Wait, so one of us_ doesn't_ have to go?" she asked.

"That's right my lovely little bud," Gai said nodding his head.

"Why? Will the person who's not going be in some sort of trouble if they don't go?" Tenten questioned aloud, ignoring the nickname that Gai-sensei had just given her.

"No of course not! The only trouble is not getting to take in the experience of course!"

"_Fuck experience,"_ Tenten thought. This is just what she needed. A little relaxation. A little time to get away from Lee and Gai-sensei and their use of drugs.

If she didn't have to go, then she could stay home and sleep all day, that's all she really wanted. Tenten began to fantasize about the glorious time she would be able to spend at home.

"Who'll go!" Lee said worriedly breaking Tenten away from her fantasy.

Tenten looked over to Lee, who had his fist clenched near his chest. Clearly he wanted to go and clearly Tenten wasn't going to take that away from. No, of course not, what kind of person would she be then?

"You know what Lee, I see that determination in you. And I'm_ clearl_y not as excited to go as you are, I mean who is?Right?" Tenten nodded her head, agreeing with what she was saying and turned to Gai who seemed to agree as well. She then turned to Lee and smiled again. "So why don't you go? I'll sit this one out. I'll take one for the team!" Tenten said proudly.

"Really Tenten! You'll do that for me?" Lee asked her happily with a tear in his eye. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, don't worry! It's okay! You go, you _deserve _it," she told him.

"YOSH!" Lee exclaimed.

"Now Tenten, that was very … generous of you," Gai began.

"I know, I try, I try," Tenten said almost giving herself a pat on the back.

"-but I'm afraid that's not how it works."

Tenten smiled and blinked at her sensei. "Um, what?"

"You can't choose whether you go or not. That decision is up to Neji."

"Neji?" Tenten said out loud, turning her head towards the boy. She had almost forgot that he was here since he hadn't been saying anything or making any movements at all.

"Yes! Neji has been picked team leader for this mission. It's a simple mission, but a serious one nevertheless, but that's why only two of us have to go. Neji, being team leader gets to choose who he feels is fit to go with him," Gai said.

"_He won't pick me,"_ Tenten thought rationally. He had just heard her give the spot up to Lee, which clearly meant that she didn't want to go. If Neji was any kind of decent human being than he would no-

"I choose Tenten," Neji said calmly.

Tenten blinked again. "What?"

"I choose Tenten," he said again calmly.

Lee face fell in disappointment. Gai nodded his head and smiled, "well then that's that-"

"No! No! No!" Tenten exclaimed.

Her team all paused and looked at her puzzled. She tried to compose herself and began to speak. "I mean, c-come on Neji, you can't just make a decision like that so suddenly, y-you should think about this! Right Gai-sensei, you said it yourself, this is serious!"

"I did think about it, and I chose you," Neji said.

Tenten glared at Neji. _"This little punk is doing this on purpose."_

"Tenten does have a point Neji," Gai said. "I'll tell you what, the mission isn't until Saturday. Think it over until Thursday and tell me your final decision then. Until then, I have to head over to the hokage, I'll see you all tomorrow 5 am sharp! Don't be late!" Gai said beginning to head out.

"Goodbye Gai-sensei!" Lee waved and watched as Gai suddenly disappeared.

The three of them were left in an awkward silence. Tenten turned to Neji and began to speak but was cut off.

"I'm not changing my mind Tenten," Neji told her.

Tenten closed her mouth. _"It's okay Tenten, play it cool, be nice. That always works,"_ Tenten told her self.

"Well, I see, that you're very confident in your decision, but what about Lee! Do you really want to break his heart?" Tenten said gesturing towards Lee.

Lee had began to walk around the field in a circle, clearly depressed and questioning why he wasn't going.

"Look at him, _look at him_. You did that Neji," she said.

"I honestly don't care. I already said it Tenten I chose you."

"God Neji! This isn't _Pokemon, _you can't just choose me!" Tenten said getting impatient.

"And why is that Tenten?" Neji questioned her.

"Because!" Tenten began to think of a valid reason on why she couldn't go. She was beginning to get frustrated when suddenly an idea popped in her head. It was brilliant. What else did Neji hate most? He was the king of non-affection. He hated when girls ogled at him like animals.

All Tenten would have to do is show Neji some affection and Neji would be like, "ew, fuck you, you digust me" and choose Lee instead because Lee clearly wasn't going to fall in love with Neji. Well, at least she hoped he wouldn't.

"Well, I can't go with you because …" Should she really do this? How badly did she want to stay home? This might even change the way Neji would see her forever.

"Tenten if you don't have a good reason then I'm leaving," Neji said beginning to get up.

"Wait, no!" Tenten said grabbing him. _"Fuck it, I don't have anything to lose. Neji is going to have to deal with it one way or another. YOLO." _

"Neji I can't go on that mission because I'm madly in love with you," she said to Neji matter-of-factly.

"What?" Neji asked, looking at Tenten skeptically.

"That's right Neji, I'm majorly in love with you!" Tenten exclaimed proudly with a smirk on her face.

"What? Tenten, no you're not and majorly isn't even word so…"

"Yes I-Wait what? What are talking about? What do you mean it's not a word?" Tenten asked scoffing.

"Majorly isn't a word. That's incorrect."

"I'm pretty sure it's a word, I mean I've been using it all my life…"

"Well you've been wrong your whole life because that's not a word."

Tenten looked down and then looked up again confused. "Well iregardless, that's … why are you shaking your head?"

Neji was shaking his head and frowning at Tenten. "No, that's not a word either."

"What? What's not a word?"

"Iregardless. It's just _regardless_."

"No! Wait now you're just wrong. I know this one is a word! It has to be!"

Neji continued to shake his head at Tenten. "No, it's not a word and it's never been one."

Tenten looked puzzled and was almost embarrassed. _almost._

"You know what Neji, I'm tired of you besmirching me. The point is that I'm in love with you and I can't go with you on the mission." Tenten began to shake her head. "Who does that? Correct someone's grammar when they're trying to confess their love for them?" She asked out loud. "I'm judging you for that. All this Besmirchment going on, and all I want to do is love you."

"I don't even know if you even used that word correctly but _regardless,_" Neji said putting an emphasis on regardless, "I'm still choosing you because you're obviously not in love with me."

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Neji. _"This bitch ass Hyuga,"_ she thought angrily. "What do you mean?" she asked him.

Neji rose his eyebrows at her. "What do you mean, what do I mean? I just told you what I meant. 'Your Not in Love With Me'. I don't understand what you didn't get out of that."

"I AM! I am in love with you. In fact I'm crazy about you! You're all I think about! I- I wrote a poem about how much I love you!"

"Oh really? Recite it," Neji said.

Tenten paused. "Huh?"

"Recite it."

"Y-you mean the poem? You want me to recite it you?"

Neji sighed. "Yes Tenten, the poem."

"... Right now?"

"Obviously Tenten."

"Oh, well I'd love to, really, but I can't."

"And why is that Tenten?"

"I, um, forgot how it went so …"

Neji sighed and got up. "Look Tenten, I think you humored me enough for one day, my decision is final. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tenten watched as Neji began to disappear from her eyes. She growled and sprung up.

"Just watch! I'll show you just how in love I am with you!" She yelled out. _That filthy Hyuuga._

* * *

><p><strong>An: I really hope you guys liked it and I hope you at least chuckled, at least ONCE. I don't know if I'm good at comedy but I tried so, I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and leave a suggestion if you think about anything funny to say. I'm open to that!**

**S/N: I know a lot of you guys are like, "Why are you not updating Me and Mr Hyuuga! What do you think of life!" But don't worry!No guys I have not left "Me and ", I'm still working on it. I just needed to get this out so my brain can focus on the chapter that I've been working on. This had been bothering me and I really needed to get out!**

**Thank you so much for reading and please review and tell me what you think! (: **


	2. Waste

**I think it got really cracky in this chapter. Regardless I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Waste<strong>

"Tenten? My youthful teammate, what are you doing there?"

Tenten suddenly looked up at Lee and pulled him down quickly. She was sitting behind a bush fixing what looked like to be a white basket. She was tying a red ribbon around it.

"Shut up Lee. The whole village is going to hear you if you keep talking that loud," she said under her breath. She continued trying to tie the ribbon around the basket.

"What is that Tenten?" Lee asked curious.

Tenten grinned at Lee. "These," she said holding the basket up with one hand and pointing at it with the other, "are muffins. Made from scratch!" She had finally finished the tying the ribbon which hung almost sadly around the the basket.

"Oh how lovely! May I have one Tenten!"

"God damn it Lee, keep your voice down! And no, you can't have one," she hissed at Lee.

"Why not?" Lee asked frowning.

"These are for Neji," she said, smiling sinisterly.

"Neji?" Lee asked out loud. "But Tenten, Neji does not like Muffins! He told us himself, remember?"

"I know that Lee," she said nodding her hear. "That's the point!"

Lee furrowed his eyebrows confused. "I-I don't quite follow."

Tenten sighed, frustrated. _Maybe if you didn't sit around doing speed all day, then you would_, she thought to her self. "Look Lee, I'm trying to help both of us out here. You want to go on that mission and I don't. I'm going to give these babies to Neji, while confessing my love and what not. Neji, being the ass hole that he is, won't accept them, after- stay with me Lee."

Lee turned back to Tenten and nodded. His attention had been caught by a nearby squirrel. "My apologies!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Anyway, after he rejects me and my muffins, I'll be struck by tragic and I wouldn't possibly be able to go, because you know, he just rejected me and all and broke my heart, so then you'll have to end up going!"

Tenten nodded her head to herself. This plan was gold. "Then you'll be happy, Gai-sensei will be happy for you, fuck Neji's feelings and I'll be able to stay home and eat these suckers up!"

Lee shook his head at Tenten. "That's a terrible plan my dear teammate."

"Why! You don't think it will work? You know how long it took me to come up with this bull shit?" Tenten questioned Lee angrily.

"No, no! it's not that it won't work! It's just that it's so … cynical," Lee said with a tear in his eye. "Tenten? When did you become so evil?" Lee bawled, throwing himself at Tenten in despair.

"What did I tell you about being loud!" Tenten said pushing Lee off. She looked over the bush and saw Neji heading over to the training field.

"Look Neji's coming!' she whispered harshly to Lee. "Now, you're going first, when I get out there ask me about my muffins."

Lee looked confused, "you want me to ask you about your what?"

"My muffins!" Tenten whispered harshly. "Go! And act natural!" she pushed him out to the field. Lee stumbled to to where Neji was sitting. What did she mean by acting natural? What was natural supposed to be like?

Lee headed over to where Neji was. Neji had sat down and had began to meditate. "Well, hello there, my dear teammate! H-how's it going?" Lee asked trying to _act natural._

Neji opened his eyes and gave Lee a puzzled look. "Fine," he said closing his eyes once again.

"Oh, that's nice," Lee said smiling awkwardly at Neji. He sat down next to Neji, but then got up again. "_No that's not natural, i wouldn't do that normally," _he thought.

Tenten began to walk into the field, she made eye contact with Lee and nodded her head. "O-oh! Hello T-tenten! My dear team mate, you're looking lovely today!" he said smiling at her nervously.

"Hey Lee, _hey Neji,"_ she said smiling widely at Neji. Neji opened an eye and nodded at her.

Lee and Tenten stood awkwardly while Neji sat and continued to meditate.. Tenten shifted her basket from one hand to another and cleared her throat.

"Oh! Yes!" Lee began, "so Tenten, h-how are your muffins?"

Tenten blinked. "Um, what?" She questioned.

"Your muffins," he motioned to her basket, "h-how are they?"

She shook her head at Lee, _no, no, no that's not what you're supposed to say. _

"H-how are your muffins? I'm asking you about them … How are the-"

"They're fine Lee! Thanks! Thanks for asking! They're fine!" She stopped Lee in his tracks. She shook her head annoyed and simply amazed that he could fuck this up.

"I see," Lee said nodding his head. "May I dabble in one?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Lee. "What?"

"May I dabble in one of your muff-"

"Are you asking me if you can have one of my muffins? Because if you are, the normal way of saying that would be 'Can I have one of your muffins-"

"May I," Neji said interrupting her. Tenten turned slowly to him. "Excuse me?"

"It's 'May I' not 'Can I', we all know that he can, the question is if he may," he explained simply. _God damn it, here we go again correcting me,_ Tenten thought shaking her head.

"Nope, I'm not dealing with this. Not today Neji!" She turned back to Lee frustrated. "Now Lee, what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"May I," Lee winked at Neji and he frowned at him in distaste, "have one of your muffins?"

_Finally! _Tenten thought. _It took him long enough!_

"Nope, I'm sorry Lee, but these are for Neji!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at Tenten. She turned fully to Neji and held the baskets towards him. "I stayed up all night making these for you! They're a symbol of my … um ... passionate love for you and stuff! Please accept them!"

Neji stood up from his meditation. "Thank you," he said.

"But Neji! How could you possibly … say thank you? D-did you just say thank you?"

Neji took the basket from her hand and Tenten's mouth fell agape. "Yes, thank you, that was a very kind gesture of you."

Tenten stood in front of Neji, puzzled. She couldn't find the right words to say. She looked at the basket in Neji's hand and then back at Neji. The only thought that came to her mind was, _I spent all night making those muffins and I'm not even going to be able to enjoy them. _She suddenly pictured Neji scarfing the muffins down his throat. _Or worse_, she thought, _what if he just throws them all away?_

"I take it back," she said quickly. _No._

"What did you say?" Neji asked.

"I-I said, I take it back. Give me the muffins back." _My work will not go to waste._

"You can't do that Tenten, you're being preposterous," he said, almost amused.

Tenten shook her head. "Look, the only thing I'm proposing is that you give me back my muffins!" _This rotten bastard is not going to get rid of them._

Neji furrowed his eyebrows at Tenten. "I said preposterous, as in you you're being ridiculous Tenten. God, when did you become so illiterate?"

"That's not the point! The point is that, I want my muffins back!" she said to him reaching for the muffins.

"You're being an Indian giver," he said moving the basket away from her reach causing her to stumble forward a bit.

"That's racist!" She said regaining her balance, she reached for the basket again, but Neji moved again.

"It's a saying Tenten," he said to her holding the basket over his head so she wouldn't reach. Tenten tried to jump but Neji continued to avoid her.

"God damn it Neji! You don't even like muffins!" She cried out loud. _Shit._

Her eyes widened slightly and she took a step back from Neji. _Shit, _she thought.

"If you knew I didn't like muffins Tenten, then why would you make them for me?" he questioned her.

Tenten looked down at her feet. "I uh, I forgot. You see, I was so um, so overwhelmed with joy and excitement about loving you that, I completely forgot," she said. She looked up from her feet to Neji. She couldn't tell whether or not he believed her or not. "Just now, I remembered that you don't like them, so you should give them back now. Because I remembered," she finished, ashamed almost.

"Really? I see. Well you say that they were made with love, didn't you Tenten?" He asked her.

"Y-yea, they were made with a lot of love, because I love you, a lot!" She said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Well since you worked so hard on them and put so much _love _in them, I'll eat them!"

Tenten could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She pursed her lips together. "Y-you do understand that by accepting these, y-you're accepting my love!" she said to him.

Neji rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, yes Tenten I understand."

Tenten eyes widened even more and she gulped. _What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_

Neji began to walk past her and head toward Lee who had shifted toward end of the training field. He stopped mid-track and turned to Tenten. "Oh and Tenten," he began.

She turned her head unable to move her feet. "Yea?" She asked.

"You're still coming with me on this mission," he said turning back around.

_God damn it._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Well I've decided on continuing on with the story! I'm happy you guys enjoyed the first chapter and thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reviewing! You're feedback is wonderful and I love reading what you guys think! I hope you liked the second chapter, I hope it wasn't <em>too<em> out there, I tried to keep it at a certain sanity level. Thank you again for the reviews, they really are lovely! Please, if you have any suggestions, or if you think of anything funny tell me! And tell me what you thought of for this chapter!**

** Don't be shy! Leave a review, please! :D**

**S/N: This totally ridiculous but, whenever I read or write what Lee says, I hear his voice like "Pops" from The Regular Show. I don't know why and I know that's really random, but it just comes out like that. **

**Well anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you laughed!  
><strong>


	3. Tenten Beat

**Hey guys! Before reading, just want to let you know, there's not much comedy, well at least not as much as I wanted there to be, and there's a lot of fluff, more than I was expecting to write anyway. And of coarse your usual crack and OOC. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Tenten Beat<strong>

Tenten stood at the back of the clearing staring at Neji. He was sitting it the middle meditating as usual. She was chewing her nails anxiously, going over her scheme in her head. Today was Thursday, the day that Neji would confirm to Gai-sensei who would go on the mission with him. Today was her last chance, and if this worked out well, she'd be able to stay home.

She began to walk over to Neji, but then stopped in her tracks. She went back to the spot where she had been standing and slumped down nervously. _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,_ she told herself repeatedly. If her plan didn't work out the way it was supposed to, Neji might just end up killing her. She took a deep breath and began to rise, _remember Tenten, YOLO,_ she thought to herself, _it's the motto._

She began to walk towards Neji slowly, but then suddenly stopped went back to the spot and slumped again. _Fuck 'YOLO', who ever said that obviously never had to deal with Neji, if I do this, he'll make sure I live twice and then kill me again the second time. _She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She began to wonder if she should just accept the fact that she would have to go on the mission with Neji. Not only would he kill her, but this was a matter of dignity. What she was about to do would definitely throw every inch of pride she had out the window.

She took a deep breath. _Remember what you're doing this for Tenten, a whole day off! No Gai-sensei, no speed Lee, and best of all, no grammar Nazi-Neji. _

She began to get up and headed toward Neji, this time with a little more determination. She finally made it to him and plopped herself next to him on the ground. She turned her head toward him, his eye were still closed and he hadn't acknowledged her. She gulped and scooted herself closer to him, making sure their knees were touching. She turned her head to him again, still no notice of her.

She took a deep breath, _swallow your pride Tenten!_ she told her self. She looked down at Neji's arm and the small gap between it and his chest. She bit her lip and looked up to make sure his eyes were still close. They were, there was nothing stopping her.

_Jesus take the wheel, _she thought. She closed her eyes and forced her arm in between the gap. She found his hand and wrapped her fingers around his, she then lastly and resentfully nuzzled her face into his neck.

_Holy shit, _Tenten thought, _I actually did it. _

They both sat in the position in silence. Tenten could feel her face heating up, she tried to open an eye, just one, just so she could see Neji, but she couldn't bring her self to do it.

Finally she heard Neji let out a sigh. "Tenten?" he asked. "Do you mind me asking, what on earth are you doing?"

Tenten opened her eyes, what was she doing? Did she really do this? She looked down. Yup, there they were, her hands intertwined into Neji. She'd done it. She actually couldn't help to be proud of her self.

"Tenten?" Neji asked again.

Tenten removed her face from Neji's neck. "Yes Neji?" she asked, smiling crookedly. Although she removed her head from his neck, she left her hand in between his. She was finally able to see his face.

He sighed again, "what are you doing?"

_Stick with the plan! _She told her self. In yet, she couldn't remember the plan, all she could think of was the fact that her hand was wrapped around Neji's and he hadn't yelled at her or let go.

"Well?"

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing!" Tenten snapped. "I-I'm _cuddling,"_ she told him, letting out the last word in a sound disgust.

"Oh," was all Neji said. His mouth fell slightly and Tenten couldn't tell if the look on his face was because he was confused or because he found it funny. Either way, it fueled Tenten's anger.

"Get used to it! T-this is all we're going to be doing through out the whole mission!" She proclaimed, forcing her face against Neji's neck again, this time harsher.

"… Is this about you loving me?"

"T-that's right!"

"I see …"

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this, the _whole _mission?" She asked him, nuzzling into his neck even more. She could feel Neji become slightly uncomfortable and try to move away his neck, but she just continued to move in deeper. She smiled to herself, her plan was finally working.

"Tenten," he began. Tenten moved her head away from his neck and looked at Neji, both their hands still clasped together. "All this burst of affection is just … lovely but, I really need to continue meditating, save it for the mission," he said to her beginning to let go of her hand.

Tenten looked down as he did this and felt herself panic suddenly. "No!" she said almost immediately and grabbed his hand again. Her eyes widened at what she just did, she looked up to Neji and he gave her a bewildered look. _Why did I do that? That was completely unnecessary!_

"I mean … no! You can't meditate because you've got to … let me … love you …?" That sounded pretty convincing, well at least she believed it did. She felt the his hand against hers once again and was becoming fond of the feeling. She began to move her thumb up and down on the side of Neji's hand. It felt like his hands were made so Tenten could fit hers in them, like they belonged together.

She threw Neji's hand away from hers suddenly in terror, _what the fuck was that?_ She questioned her self in horror. _Where did those terrible thoughts come from? Why did I think that suddenly? _she sounded like some terrible love song.

"Are you alright Tenten?"

"No! No Neji! I am not alright! I'm tired and I'm very confused- more than usual, and I've gone through so much trouble trying to convince you that I'm majorly in love with you, staying up all night baking you muffins and shit, I couldn't even enjoy one muffin! _Not one!_ And my head is thinking things that it really shouldn't, and to top it all off, I have to go on a God-bless-it mission with you on Saturday!" Tenten let out the breath she'd been holding and got up. "So Neji I am not alright! And it's all thanks to you! Are you happy?" She began to walk away from him, not wanting to be near him at the moment.

"Tenten," Neji called out her name.

"What now!" She asked turning to him.

"I'll see you on Saturday," he told her smirking.

She let out a growl and turned around fiercely. _Leave it to Neji Hyuuga to turn my whole world upside down in a matter of two days._

* * *

><p><strong>An: Was it short? Sorry, I hope it didn't seem rushed either! I'm trying to update as frequently as I can. I hope you liked it and didn't mind the lack of comedy and the amount of fluff! **

__**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! The new ones and old ones! I appreciate them so much! I always say this, but whenever someone reviews and what not it makes me so happy! Thank you so much! **

**Leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, and if you have any funny ideas of what I could add tell me! **

**Thanks for reading guys! (:**


End file.
